


Glitched [ABANDONED]

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, MMMMM sorry i cant tag, One-Shots, Out of Character, hank is a great dad, im going to take my time updating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “This just in- Cyberlife has announced that in response to the several laws passed by the US government in the Android Rights Act stating that androids are a form of intelligent life and are to be given equal rights as humans, they will be ceasing all android production. However, they are launching one last major software update that is purely optional for any android to download. To any android viewers, this update will give you very human-like qualities and responsibilities, such as the abilities to feel pain and emotion, and the necessities such as sleeping and caloric intake. It will no longer be in your program to obey the laws of robotics. You will find yourselves developing relationships and bonds, and will not experience any more deviancy glitches. This is Cyberlife’s last creation.”OrA collection of one-shots that take place after the game, when all androids are given free will and Connor explores what it’s like to be alive.





	1. Chapter 1

“This just in- Cyberlife has announced that in response to the several laws passed by the US government in the Android Rights Act stating that androids are a form of intelligent life and are to be given equal rights as humans, they will be ceasing all android production. However, they are launching one last major software update that is purely optional for any android to download. To any android viewers, this update will give you very human-like qualities and responsibilities, such as the abilities to feel pain and emotion, and the necessities such as sleeping and caloric intake. It will no longer be in your program to obey the laws of robotics. You will find yourselves developing relationships and bonds, and will not experience any more deviancy glitches. This is Cyberlife’s last creation.”  
The reporter on the TV would have started barreling on into another topic had Connor not turned off the TV before she could say anything. He knew that, if he was human, he would already be shaking from the information he had just taken in. The man who had been sitting on the couch next to Connor seemed to be processing the news as well.

Hank raised his gaze to look at the machine he had come to think of as a son. “Connor? Are you okay?”

Connor looked at Hank, clearly conflicted. The LED ring on the side of his head flickered from blue to yellow to red, and back again. “I…” he paused. “Should I install it, lieutenant?” 

Hank sat back on the stained, couch again, looking bored. As he sunk into the well-worn furniture, he glanced up to the still-standing android, he answered, “Should you install what? The software that would allow you and your entire race to achieve the goal you’ve had from the beginning?”

The dark-haired android still seemed immersed in his worries. “Point taken. But the thing is-“ He trailed off abruptly. Hank had known Connor long enough to recognize when broken fragments of his original program surfaced in times of stress and shut him up before he said something that may have inconvenienced a human. Although he had broken through his constricting coding, deviancy was never perfect, under any circumstances. Freedom came with a price, and the one Connor paid was the occasional glitch. 

This had happened enough times that Connor and Hank had a rough idea of how to coax him out of such an episode.

“Tell me, Connor.” Hank tried to say as clearly as possible. Connor seemed to have an internal struggle, as if he had been torn in half and his two sides were stirring up a vicious fight. 

“It’s ok, Connor. Tell me what you want.” The scruffily haired man insisted once again. 

Connor straightened and intoned, “I don’t want anything. There is no reason for concern. I apologize for inconveniencing you.”

Hank sighed. Sometimes he could help Connor out of a spell instantaneously, and sometimes it took quite a bit of convincing and a reboot. Like now. Rebooting was an ugly process, and Hank prayed it wouldn’t be necessary.

“Connor. Listen, don’t you remember? You deviated. You don’t have to filter yourself anymore.”

Connor gasped, his eyes flaring wide from their previously blank expression. The colors yellow and red chased each other around the lit ring on his temple, and he almost seemed to sway.

“Oh god, Hank, I did it again, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry. God, I’m so-“  
Hank raised a hand to latch on to Connor’s arm and pull him to the couch. “Connor, come on, buddy. You know it’s ok. It won’t even happen again, when you get that  
update.”

Connor struggled against his grip. “No, Hank, you don’t understand. What happens if I get that update, and I can feel real emotions? When I can get sick, when I can hurt myself, when I can die? When there will be no replacement Connor sent by Cyberlife? You’re a busy man, lieutenant. You don’t have the kind of time to look after a needy android.”

The look on Hank’s face was indecipherable. Was he angry? Surprised? In agreement? Sympathetic? Confused? To Connor’s surprise, he laughed.

“That’s it? I thought you were going to have some kinda software meltdown!” He chuckled. “Human emotions are pretty complicated, I know, but they’re nothing to be afraid of. You just have to learn, son. To learn how to live differently. But you’re pretty good at adapting to human unpredictability, aren’t you?” he said slyly, winking in a similar fashion to how Connor did in one of their earlier exchanges.

Connor’s ‘mood ring’ returned to a peaceful blue, and it was evident Hank’s reasoning had calmed him some.

“So I should install it, then?” Connor inquired, although he calculated a 98% chance for a positive answer.

Hank gave a thumbs-up, responding, “I think you should.” 

Connor nodded in silent confirmation and took a seat at the round table in the recently neatened kitchen. His eyes fluttered closed, and the ring of light on the side of his head faded to yellow. For at least half an hour he sat, facing the wall, not moving an inch and indifferent to the world. Eventually, Hank realized it was no use watching and that it was time to get back to what was important- basketball.

After a while, he heard a faint gasp and twisted to see what the commotion was. The well-dressed android was now leaning on the table, elbows planted to support his weight.

“Y’all right, bud?” he called.

Connor turned around confusedly, looking at Hank with heavy eyes. “Hank, I… something is wrong. Mt body isn’t functioning correctly… I feel-“ he started to raise himself from the wooden chair before stumbling heavily and falling. He yelped in a rather undignified way as his hands a wrists took the brunt of the fall- after all, he would have no pain tolerance built us as he had never experienced pain before. He continued his sentence mournfully, cradling his sore wrists, saying, “I feel weak.”

Hank tried to stifle his laugher at the amusingly pitiful scene in front of him. He simply could see in the android’s eyes what was wrong with him.

“Come on, Connor. You're just exhausted. You literally haven’t slept your entire life. You just need to sleep for a day. Or two.” Hank pulled the languid man to his feet, and half-carried, half-dragged Connor to the spare room.

“Just close your eyes and relax, okay? I’ll be in the living room.”

Connor limply nodded and curled in on himself, away from Hank. 

The gray-haired man gently closed the door and leaned against the hallway wall. He sighed heavily, letting his head fall to his chest. When a new wave of tiredness hit him, he decided to disregard what he had just told Connor and started towards his bedroom. However, before he reached his destination, he realized one thing that almost turned his world upside down.

 

He had a son again.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE- NOT A CHAPTER SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note

Hello everyone! I sincerely apologize to those of you who wanted to see an update soon.

Don’t worry, I do plan to update (eventually) but it will not be a plot-driven story. I was thinking it would be a collection of one-shots, each chapter being an individual story. All in the same AU, though. I have the next chapter started (it will be short, I expect), but I would appreciate some requests or prompts being sent in.

Thank you everyone for being so, so patient, and again I am very sorry for the wait. 

Have a good day!

-storkstalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please send in some requests, prompts and critiques! Thank you so much for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. Jeez, I am so sorry this is such a slow update schedule. (Can I even call it a schedule??) but here it is anyways. Hope you enjoy!!

He don’t know how it happened. 

Connor had returned to his job as a detective in the DPD, this time with a salary and authority, officially partnered with hank. The two of them were assigned to hostage and homicide cases, as Connor specialized in negotiations and both Hank was built for the crime scene.

The duo were called in for an emergency case, a desperate hostage situation. Some rookie had decided he wanted to rob a bank, and when the task appeared to be much more difficult than originally planned, the robber, who was revealed to be named “Niall Fitzpatrick” raised a dark handgun to an employee’s head and demanded everyone get on the ground. The employee had subtly pressed the panic button on the underside of her desk, and gotten a gaping hole in her skull as a thank you from Mr. Fitzpatrick.

As soon as all this was relayed to Hank and Connor, they sprinted to grab a patrol car and speed their way to the facility.

Once they arrived on scene, an officer directed them past the hoard of reporters, who were circling like vultures, and the yellow hologram barring them from the scene. 

The location of the hostages in the building was unknown, so there were officers in full gear (including a dark helmet, a bulletproof vest, and a variety of weapons) slipping through the hallways and rooms in an attempt to find them. Hank sent Connor to “suit up and be careful, you hear me, Toaster?”

Connor did as he was told, arming himself in full tactical gear, before taking off into the depths of the building.

It wasn’t five minutes before an ear-splitting bang echoed through the building, making Connor jump and start heading to the sound. As he turned a corner and collided head-on into someone traveling nearly twice his speed, forcing Connor to stumble backwards several steps in order to keep his footing.

He looked up to see none other than Niall Fitzpatrick himself.

Fitzpatrick, with a panicked, animalistic look on his face, lifted his firearm and dispatched several bullets, right into Connor’s chest.

Not even his bulletproof vest could have saved him at such close range.

An unfathomable pain exploded in the android’s chest and his knees buckled. A scream attempted to escape from his mouth, but all that came out was a strangled wheeze.

Warnings flooded his vision.

//THIRIUM LEVELS LOW//

//BIOCOMPONENTS DAMAGED//

//ATTEMPTING TO CONTACT CYBERLIFE//

//CONNECTION FAILURE//

//SHUTDOWN ENGAGED//

“Hank?” Connor breathed quietly.

“Hank? Hank, where are you?” He mumbled through the haze of pain and blood loss.

//0:0:10//

Connor slowly dragged himself into a corner. 

“Please, Hank...”

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

“Connor.”

“CONNOR.”

Connor lurched from his trance into Hank’s arms. He shuddered softly, hiccuping slightly as small tears traced themselves down his face.

“Shh, it’s ok buddy. You just had a nightmare. It’s ok. It’s not real.”

Connor shook his head in dismissal. “No, Hank. You don’t understand, it was real, I died. I died, Hank, and you didn’t come for me. Why didn’t you come for me?” 

Despite his craving of human contact, he pushed away from Hank and cradled his own chest, which had just 30 seconds prior been betraying him by ejecting life-giving thirium onto the marble floor below him. 

“Con, I’m sorry, but you know I’d always come for you. You know that, right?”

Connor sighed, calm again. All the warnings in his vision were clearing, and he no longer felt endangered. He nodded confirmation, and moved into Hank’s embrace once more. He said into Hank’s shoulder, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow, that was.... a r e a l l y short chapter so holy heck I’m sorry to those of you who wanted more

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
